


Life Finds a way

by Zord7542



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: After the Lockwood Estate Breakout Zia and Claire travel the US cataloging the Dinosaurs. But when they come across a herd of Dinosaurs with multiple young they question how its decided which dinos become male. As they ladies argue between themselves which of the two would be the male they decide to put it to the ultimate test.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zia Rodriguez
Kudos: 5





	Life Finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Jurassic World or any of its characters. Everyone involved are over 18 and I make no profit off of this.

Claire Dearing and Zia Rodriguez had both had their hands full in the year and a half since the Lockwood incident. What had started as a group to save the Dinosaurs had quickly become the countries foremost group for studying them in the wild and doing their best to make sure that the animals stayed protected instead of being destroyed. But this ment that together they had to go out into the wild to observe the animals. 

The pair were dispatched to the wilderness of Northern California to investigate a reported sighting of a family of Brachiosaurus. "Do you really think that the reports are true? That there's a baby with them?" Claire asked as she trudged through the dense foliage behind the other woman. 

"I mean technically it shouldn't be possible. I mean all of the Dinosaurs were bread as female." Zia said continuing forward through the dense thicket of branches. "But if my hypnosis is correct then maybe, in cases of extreme survival the more dominate of the pair could have changed sex." She said hating what she had just said. The whole dominate sex thing was such bullshit for humans but when it came to nature it was an unfortunate truth. 

"You really think that something like that could happen? I mean I've read Doctor Grants reports but they always seemed a little too far fetched for me." Claire said getting flustered by the uneven terrain. 

Before Zia could respond, she finally lead them through the rough patch. The hill the ladies ended up on was beautiful. It had a perfect view of the valley below them, instead of finding just one family of Brachiosaurus, they found that there was an entire herd of herbivores. "Holy shit." Zia said as they looked over the herd. The number of animals infront of them far exceeded the number that originally was recorded, with several of the Dinosaurs being infants/children. "Looks like life found a way." Zia said taking her bag off of her back and pulling it onto the ground in front of her. 

"How do you even think this happened?" Claire asked as she looked at the other woman's ass as she bent over to find her camera in the bag. 

"Like Doctor Grant said, the mixing of DNA with that of frogs probably caused them to adapt to their surroundings to breed." Rodriguez said as she began to snap pictures of the heard.

Claire took where camera out and knelt down next to the other woman. Reaching behind her head she made sure that her braided ponytail was tight, it was far too hot for her longer hair to be down in this sun. As she looed over to her partner, she could tell the other woman had begun to sweat from her longer black hair rubbing against her neck. "Here let me help." She said as she began to pull the other woman's hair back, also braiding it in a ponytail. "How do you think it works? The gender change i mean?" Claire asked puzzled how such a thing was even possible. 

"Not sure, maybe it only manifests with whomever the more dominate mate is." She said wondering why Claire seemed to be so interested in the topic. 

Dearing stood up and looked down at herself. "Fuck I couldn't imagine growing a cock." She said running her hand over her olive jean covered crotch. "At least you'd get to stay the same." She said aimlessly. 

Zia stood up and turned around. "Excuse me?" She asked circling the other woman who was still admiring her own body. "You're saying if we were the last two people on earth that you would dominate me? Really?" She asked her mouth agape. As she circled behind Claire she smacked the other woman's jean clad ass as hard as she could. "You're the one over here walking around with the hips of a Fertility Godess." Rodriguez said with a smirk. 

Claire gasped as the other woman slapped her ass. She turned and squared up on the slightly shorter woman. "I'm bigger than you." She said shoving Zia's shoulder. "Stronger than you." Shoving the other woman's shoulder causing her to trip and fall onto the soft earth below. As her hands went down to brace herself the slid in the mud causing her to land flat on her back. Claire didn't skip a beat as she straddled the other woman's hips. Zia quickly sat up bringing both women face to face eye to eye. "And I would fuck you into the mud until you begged for mercy." She said licking her lips, her tongue grazing Zia's lips. 

Zia didn't flinch. The other woman's eyes blazed with a fire Claire hadn't seen since they were together on Isla Nubar. "You think so? Okay, let's go bitch." Zia said pulling herself out from under Claire. Her jeans and the back of her T shirt were completely coated in mud. Claire just stared up at the other woman as she tossed her wet shirt aside leaving her in only a bra. 

"What are you doing?" Claire asked. She hadnt meant for things to go this far. But she hadn't exactly stopped things either. Her eyes went wide as the other woman unbuckled her jeans and began to pull them down her surprisingly toned legs. 

"I'm getting ready to show you who the Alpha woman on this hill really is." Zia said as she unhooked her bra and let it fall off to the side.   
Claire did her best not to stare at the other woman's breasts but she failed. Claire wasn't a lesbian or anything like that. She had never even kissed a woman, no matter what Owen would tease her about with Zara. At this moment though the thing that really was blowing her mind, was that her assistant was dead sexy and she never even realized it. "Wanna take a picture? Or do you just give up now?" Zia asked as she removed her rainbow panties and threw them into the same pile with the rest of her clothes. 

Rodriguez couldn't belive that this was really happening as Claire stood up and pulled off her top showing off her black bra. She had always harbored a bit of a crush for the red head, the woman was unquestionably sexy after all. But because of her relationship with Owen, Zia really never thought that she had a chance. As Claire pulled down her pants Zia couldn't help but gasp. The other woman's hips and thighs were perfectly smooth. As she turned to show off her thick firm ass Zia couldn't help herself any longer. 

She charged forward tackling Dearing down into the mud grabbing the other woman's panties and roughly pulling them down her legs. Looking over her shoulder Claire screamed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" As Zia straddled her back and fought against the other woman's bra strap. 

"Showing you how a real Alpha female acts bitch" she said as she finally got the bra undone. Claire's first instinct as her breasts were exposed to the late day sun was to cover up. ,Zia used this to her advantage as she turned Claire over, the smaller woman then began to thrust her pussy into the red heads. The hairs from both womens neatly trimmed bushes tangling together. 

Claire's legs instinctively wrapped around the other woman's hips as she let the smaller woman give it to her. She had never really felt anything like this before. The sensations running through her body were intoxicating to say the least. "Thats right you big corporate bitch. Just lay there and take it. Is this why you and Owen keep breaking up cuz you're no good in the sack." Zia said looking down at the other woman Triumphantly. 

As soon as the words left her mouth however Rodriguez knew that she had made a mistake. With an angry howl that no doubt caught the attention of the herd of Dinosaurs next to them. Claire's legs slid down around Zia's own and grapevined them. She also grabbed the braided ponytail that she herself did and roughly tugged Zia's head back. Using her superior size Claire rotated the pair of them. Now on top it was her turn to grind down into the other woman. "You stuck up little bitch!" She growled as she continued to roughly pull the other woman's hair. "You think I don't see you staring at my tits?" She said bringing her chest up and shaking her torso that her larger breasts literally smacked the other woman across the face. "Take a better look at them slut. Maybe then you'll see that I'm the queen of the fucking Jungle!" Claire screamed as she brought her breasts down onto her friends face. 

This had been another thing that Zia had dreamed of. Burrying her face between the red heads rack popped into her head at least once a day. They were basically always out so it really wasn't that hard to picture. The only problem was that Zia was a pure top, she wanted to be the one that made the leap inside of the other woman's cleavage. Not to be forced there. Thinking fast Zia opened her mouth, just as she hoped the other woman's nipple made its way inside of her mouth. "Thats right bitch. Suckle my tit. By the end of the night you're really gonna be calling me momma." Claire said as she felt the wetness of the other woman's mouth on her breast. 

Her moan of pleasure was quickly changed into a bowl of pain as Zia bit down on the other woman's nipple. Untangling their legs Claire tried to push the other woman's mouth away from her damaged breast. As her legs were freed Zia planted her feet and pressed forward knocking Claire off balance. The pair of women began rolling down the large hill together. Their backs splatting through the mud as they landed on a Riverbed. 

Claire was the first one to stand up. She looked down her gorgeous body and screamed in fury as she was covered in mud. Zia stood up as well looking herself up and down and shrugging. Both women sank a bit as they stood. The sand beneath them wet and warm with the summers riverwater. 

Both women charged at one another screaming into the sunset like sworn enemies as the slap of wet flesh echoed. Zia was nearly knocked off of her feet but was able to hold strong. Her forehead collided with Claire's. Both women grunted and grimaced like two bull elephants as they tried to push the other one back and onto the soft ground below. Their nails scratched at the others arms, not enough to draw blood but enough that they would leave a mark. Then as though they had the same idea both women opened their mouths wide as if to bite one another. Their jaws trapping the other woman's like they were two hippos fighting. 

Rodriguez was the first one to break off from the battle their mouths were having. She tried a move that she had seen in the movies before. She snaked one of her legs behind Dearing's knees and pressed forward causing the mud coated red head to fall down. 

As she landed on top of the other woman Zia pressed the other woman's shoulders down into the mud. Claire screamed as Rodriguez' nails scratched at her shoulders and she could feel herself sinking. 

As the sun went down and the full moon shined over the pair of women, Zia held down Claire's shoulders as she centered herself. With a grunt she once again began to thrust her hips forward into Claire's doing a makeshift missionary postion as she threw her head back. She felt the sharp slap of her ponytail across her back, but she just smiled down. 

Claire beneath her had only started to moan. Each time the red head tried to break free of the other woman's hold on her, she just couldn't get any grip or traction. She felt trapped as the dominant woman above her just continued to thrust into her. The worst part about it for Claire was just how good it all felt. 

She was no stranger to being fucked. Whether she was on top or bottom it made no difference to her. But she had never had sex with another woman. If it always felt this good to have another woman's snatch grinding down into you, she may have to start hitting on more women. 

Above her Zia just continued to pound down on her like a crazy woman. With every thrust she could feel her nipples getting harder and harder. To the point where she was so horny it hurt. She needed to defeat Dearing and she needed to do it now. 

Claire was honestly not sure just how much more of this she could take. Her spirit remained strong, she didn't buckle for a moment. In her soul she knew that she should keep fighting, that she could outfuck the other woman given the chance. Her body however wasn't so sure. As she looked up at the other woman she saw no sign of the other woman slowing down or stopping. 

With how aggressive both women were being if they kept this up, one of them could potentially get seriously hurt. Claire couldn't hold herself back anymore. She came hard, screaming out in the night air. "I give up, you're the Alpha, the male!" Claire screamed out her hand raising out of the mud and tapping out. 

"Who's the better woman?" Zia asked halting her humping of the other woman. "Whose the Queen of the Jungle?" She asked 

"ZIA RODRIGUEZ IS THE QUEEN OF THE JUNGLE!" Claire screamed out exhaustedly. Zia stood up and shook some of the mud off of her. Looking around she saw a waterfall a short way down the river.

"I'm not done with you yet bitch." She smirked down as she grabbed Claire by the ponytail and dragging her to her feet. In a feat of strength that Dearing would have never believed happened had she not been part of it. Rodriguez hoisted Claire's muddy body over her shoulders, in a torture rack postion.   
Claire moaned out in pain as her arms and legs hung limply across the other woman's shoulders. 

To her horror as the pair walked over to the waterfall, Claire noticed that the entire herd watched them as she was carried to the pool of steaming hot water by the dominate woman. 

As they stood at the edge of the pool Zia smiled before tossing the thicker woman into the pool. Claire yelped as she fell, but as she was submerged in the hot water she couldn't help but moan. 

As she rose out of the water, Claire found herself at Zia's feet. The black haired girl stepped slowly into the water until she was thigh deep inside. "Bathe this mud off of me bitch." She said grabbing Claire at the base of her ponytail. 

Dearing cupped her hands, getting as much water in them as she could, she brought her hands over Zia's head and let the water cascaded down her. As sexy as she was covered in mud Rodriguez was at least 10 times hotter as the streaks of water exposed her skin in the light of the full moon. 

Claire ran her wet hands all along the other woman's body. She was extra careful to rub the other woman's breasts and ass. Zia moaned with pleasure as Claire washed her.

Zia dove head first into the water making sure that she got as much of the mud out of her hair as possible. As soon as she rose out of the water she walked straight over to Claire. The red head gasped as she grabbed her by the throat and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her tongue invading the other woman's mouth. Claire's arms dangled limply down to her side as she lost herself into the kiss. 

As Zia broke their embrace she licked Claire from her collarbone to her ear. "Get out of the pool and onto your hands and knees." She said smacking Claire's firm ass. The red head wordlessly hung her head down as she did what she was told. As she walked to the rocky bank, she looked out to the herd of Dino's they all just stood there watching as Claire felt Zia's hands rest on her hips. "If I were a man this is how I would fuck you." Zia said ramming her hips into Claire's ass. 

The red head moaned at the pussy to ass contact she was feeling. Zia began thrusting her hips forward again and again. The fact that she was being taken like this right infront of a whole group of Dinosaurs made it all the hotter. It was like if during the Lion King Simba fucked Nala on the top of pride rock while all the other animals watched. 

She dropped her head down once again. Watching her own breasts jiggle as she was taken from behind. Her view was short lived however Zia grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her head back. Forcing her to look up at all their observers. "Look at them, watching me fuck you, they all know who the dominate woman is. Do you?" Zia asked as she continued to pound Claire's ass. 

"You're the dominate woman! Oh fuck Zia, give it to me you skinny bitch!" Claire screamed into the night. A few of the Dinos flinched at the sudden increase in volume but she didn't care. Claire was lost in the lust she felt for the other woman. 

She could tell from the increasing heat on her ass that Zia herself wasn't too far away either. Claire pressed her ass backwards doing her best to help the other woman get off. She was rewarded when she heard the sweetest moans coming from Zia's mouth. She felt the other woman quiver and shake ontop of her as the brunette laid across Claire's back and grabbed her breasts massaging them. 

Claire screamed out in her own orgasim as the other woman played with her nipples. She couldn't support both womens weight any longer. Claire found herself falling face first into the grass. Before she could finish catching her breath she could feel Zia tug up on her hair from behind. Once again sealing both women into another searing kiss. 

"I think I'd call that a successful experiment." Zia said smiling into the kiss. 

Claire returned the smile. "Like all good experiments I think it will take more than one test to confirm the results." Claire said kissing the other woman again on the lips. 

""Anytime anywhere." Zia said as she cupped the other woman's firm ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to this amazing request. I had a blast writing it. If you have a vision you'd like to see me bring to life. Shoot it over to Zord7542@gmail.com


End file.
